Welcome Home, Harry
by Anariel Goldenarrow
Summary: Remus Lupin has been entrusted with two very special packages, Anabell Black and Harry Potter. What chaos will ensue as the kids of the worst two Marauders grow up together? How will Remus survive?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: sighs Sadly...I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling...I've asked for them for Christmas but, alas, I have yet to receive them.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic...please be nice. puppydog eyes I hate the Dursley's...it's that simple...so Harry doesn't live with 'em. Remus is married, Sirius is in Azkaban BUT he has a daughter. Please R&R would make my day!

Welcome Home, Harry

Today was the greatest day of his life, he couldn't be happier. After two years of fighting, he, Remus Lupin, a werewolf, had finally gained custody of his best friends' baby boy. In just one hour he was going to be bringing little Harry Potter back to his new home to stay.

Though he was happy about being Harry's guardian, he had an air of underlying sadness about him, because the truth of James and Lily's death came flooding back in full force to clench his heart in a wrenching knot.

By the time Remus had finished setting up the house, there were just ten minutes left before his guardianship became completely finalized. He apparated to the Ministry and sat in the waiting room of the Department for the Care and Up-bringing of Orphaned Wizards and Witches for Harry to arrive.

At half-past ten a tall, grey-haired wizard appeared in front of Remus holding a wriggling three year-old boy with jet black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. After taking Harry from the man, Remus sat back down to fill out and sign the remaining paperwork before apparating back to his small two bedroom apartment with Harry.

"I know it's not much, little one, but it's home to me. I hope you'll be able to call it a home as well one day." Remus said to the smiling boy. "I just hope you'll get along with Anabell...She's quite a character. Almost too much like Sirius for her own good."

Remus decided it was high-time that he took the next step in being Harry's new guardian; introducing him to his other charge, Sirius' daughter, Anabell Black.

Sirius' wife, Sarabeth, died giving birth to Anabell two years ago. Sirius had been living with Remus since. Remus knew that Sirius couldn't, didn't and wouldn't kill the Potters, but, because the evidence was on the contrary, Sirius had been locked up in Azkaban and he was named sole guardian of Anabell.

Walking into the 'baby room', as he called it, Remus smiled when he saw the young, black haired woman holding the sleeping form of Anabell Black.

"Harry's here." he said softly into her ear as he moved behind her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Hello love." the woman said, tilting her head back for a quick kiss before adding, "Welcome home, Harry."

The little boy giggled and grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged on it. Laughing Remus pulled the hair out of Harry's grasp and kissed his cheek.

"This is going to be an adventure..." He said looking at the two young children.

"We'll manage dear...we always do. Though...we may need a bigger place..." Sadie said, leaning her head on Remus' shoulder.

Sighing, Remus wrapped his free arm around his wife. "We don't have the money for a bigger place..."

"I know. But we may not need one at all depending on how well these two get along." She added, hoping that the two toddlers would be able to co-exist in harmony.

"Hopefully Dumbledore gets back to you about that teaching position." She hastily added, looking up at Remus expectantly.

"Let's hope and wait for the mail. We really do need the money...especially with the new mouth to feed." 


	2. The Trip

Disclaimer: Read the first chappie! Don't feel like writing it again!  
A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry about the dreadfully long update time! Had a bit of writer's block, but have no fear! I've got a slave driver now! And she won't let me slack off on any of my stories! Thanks Awabi! For you! ENJOY!  
Chapter 2 

"Harry! If ou don't get your lazy butt up out of bed you're going to miss the train!" Sadie yelled banging on Harry's bedroom door, in hopes of waking the boy up.  
"M'up!" Harry shouted rolling out of bed and fumbling around for his glasses.  
Five minutes long minutes later, Harry was dashing out of his room and into the kitchen with his owl's cage in hand.

"Aunt Sadie! Have ya' seen Hedwig? I can't find her anywhere!" He asked, quickly grabbing some toast and bacon off the table and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Hey genius!" Anabell called from the doorway. "She's in the cage!"

Harry lifted up the cage and peered inside. "Oh. Sorry Hedwig. Forgot you were in there." He apologized feebily.  
Hedwig nipped at his fingers and Harry gave her a piece of toast as a peace offering. Appeased, Hedwig snapped up the toast gratefully.  
Sitting down at the table, Harry and Anabell piled eggs, bacon, ham and toast onto their plates and dug in with gusto worthy of a sumo wrestler.  
Twenty minutes later, Sadie, Anabell and Harry piled their trunks onto the Knight Bus, with the help of Stan Shunpike, the conductor, and gound a place to sit.

"Where're ya' goin?" Stan asked, standing in front of the group awaiting his payment.  
"King's Cross." Sadie answered pulling out her change purse.  
"Ah. Goin' ta' 'Ogwarts eh? I used ta' go there. Lovely place. Great professors. That'll be 33 sickles please." Stan commented holding out his hand for the coins. "What year"  
"First." Harry said excitedly. "Our Uncle's teaching' there. He's been there for a week an' I miss 'im. I can't wait ta' see it! I'm sooo excited" Harry explained, bouncing in his seat.

Anabell looked up and smiled slightly before laying her head back down onto Sadie's shoulder, closing her eyes.  
"Ah. Not very excited are ya'?" Stan said, looking at Anabell.  
"She's just not feelign well today. She's got a virus." Sadie explained, kissing the top of her head.  
"Oh. Poor thing. Hope ya feel better 'fore the term starts. Ain't no fun bein' sick at 'Ogwarts. Can't 'ave no fun that way. Can't get in trouble." Stna replied, speaking directly to Anabell.  
Nodding, Anabell weakly told him that she had a permanent illness she'd never get over and spend her life getting sick.

Finally, the bus stopped and after saying goodbye to Stan, Harry grabbed a trolly and put both trunks on it while Sadie helped Anabell off the Knight Bus and into Kings Cross.

"Okay you two hurry up and get on the train! Goodby! I love you! Owl me if you need anything! I'll see you at Halloween! Good luck and have fun!" Sadie called, hurrying Harry and Anabell onto the train for their first year at Hogwarts.

A/N: It has been brought to my attention that I have forgotten to mention in the chapter that Sadie shall be going to Hogwarts for Halloween. Thanks to opal () for noticing! I thought I had put that little bit in but I guess I had forgotten. Don't kill me! PWEASE! puppy-dog eyes I'm just a humble writer...


	3. The Sorting

Disclaimer: READ FIRST CHAPTER!

A/N: Awabi! Thanks for being the ever present slave-driver! Otherwise this story probably wouldn't have gotten very far!

Chpt. 3

As the train pulled into the Hogsmeade Station, Harry and Anabell hurried to collect their luggage and pets. Harry grabbed the trunks while Anabell took the animals and together they made their way off the train and into the cool darkness that engulfed the platform and joined the rest of the First Years timidly following the booming voice of Hagrid, the Gamekeeper.

As they began their trek to the lake, Anabell started to slow down and began laggin behind the rest of the First Years. Having made some new friends, Harry had not noticed his 'sister'was missing until he was ready to get into the boat. Seeing that Anabell was missing, Harry started to freak out.

"Oh my god! They're gonna kill me! I was supposed to keep an eye on her! She wasn't supposed to get away from me! Ana! Ana! Where are you?" Harry shouted, standing on his tippy-toes trying to spot Anabell in the crowd.

"Harry, she's old enougg to look after herself. You don't have to take care of her all the time!" Ron Weasley, Harry's new friend, said impatiently, climbing inot one of the boats that was already occupied by a girl with really bushy brown hair.

"You don't understand Ron! She's really sick!" Harry said, still searching for Ana. He spotted her limping out of the back of the crowd slowly. He ran over to herand began questioning her and checked her leg for injuries. "I'm so sorry Ana! Last I loked you were right behind me. I-I didn't notice you were missing soon enough and you got hurt! It's my fault...I'm sorry."

"No. It's not your fault, Harry. I wasn't paying attention and stepped in a hole. It's just a twisted ankle. Don't worry about it." Ana explained, wincing in pain as they made their way back towards the boats.

Anabell and Harry climbed into the boat with Ron and the busy-haired gurl and the First Year's set off on their boat-ride hourney accross the lake and into the castle. About ten minutes later, they were assembled in front of the rest of the school awaiting the end of the Sorting Hat's song and their turn at being sorted into their Houses and the Feast to begin.

Anabell was the first to be called to the stool. Slowly, she limped up the two steps leading to the stool and carefully sat down. As Professor McGonagall place the Hat upon her head, Ana caught Harry's eye and saw the thumbs up that he gave her and smiled, her nervousness subsiding slightly. After about five minutes, the brim ripped open and shouted, "Slytherin!" As McGonagall yanked the Hat off her head and the Slytherin table erupted in cheers Ana quickly limped to her seat and sat down.

Looking up at the Staff Table Ana saw Remus smile and wave at her. Waving back, Ana looked around the group of First Years and found Harry giving her a thumbs up and mouthing the words 'Wish me luck!'

Twenty students later, Harry was sitting on the stool with the Hat on his head. After about five minutes of complete and utter silence, the brim of the Sorting Hat ripped open and shouted, "Gryffindor!"

As the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and shouts, Remus clapped softly realizing what this Sorting Ceremony would mean for his charges' relationship. Watching everyone in the Hall burst into cheerful bantering, Anabell Black sat there at the Slytherin table, the table of her family, with no friends, no one to talk to and no appetite; forced to watch as her 'brother' was consumed by the Gryffindors and became fast friends with those around him. She was beginning to think that she was going to hate Hogwarts and being in Slytherin until a handsome, young, white-ish blond haired turned towards her and smiled at her from the other side of the table. 


	4. First Day

Disclaimer: If you haven't guessed by now...read the first chapter.

A/N: Thanks Awabi! You're such a great muse...and...well slave driver. I guess I do need the tough love to get over writer's block.

Welcome Home, Harry Chpt. 4 First Day

Anabell was dreading Monday, not only did classes start but it was the first time she was going to see Harry since the Sorting the night before. As she was collecting herself outside the doors, Anabell was startled when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

Jumping a bit, she turned and found herself face to face with the well-worn brown jacket of her 'uncle' and soon-to-be teacher. After realzing who her attacker was, Anabell flung herself into his arms and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given.

Remus winced as his god-daughter flung herself at him. He was still sore from the full moon the night before and he knew she had to be as well. He hugged her tigthly as his mind flashed back to Halloween three years ago.

Ana saw the pained look in Remus' eyes and began to cry as she too recalled the events of three years past.

------------------------------------------------

Harry was searching the house frantically looking for Anabell. He knew how curious she was about Werewolves and hoped he would find her before she entered Remus' 'changing' room and got killed by her curiosity.

Running down the hallway, Harry saw Anabell walking towards the end of the hall. Seeing the door shaking violently, Harry screamed "Ana!", dove and tackled her out of the path of the door. As they hit to floor the door shattered open and the Werewolf walked out of the room and stood on top of the door shards breathing heavily and snarling. The kids stilled themselves, controlled their breathing as best they could and held eacher other, pressing tightly into the corner staring wide-eyed at the monster that was their uncle. Unfortunately, the Werewolf was still able to smell the children and turned to face them. They gulped as he stalked towards them licking his lips.

Harry screamed as the wolf lunged at them and Anabell shrieked before the wolf's jaws clamped down on her side and the world went black.

------------------------------------------------

"Ana? Ana!" Remus called shaking her a bit, trying to get her to wake from her daze.

"Huh? What were you saying? Sorry...space out for a second." Anabell confessed looking up sheepishly at her guardian and teacher.

"Was it about the bite?" Remus asked, gazing down into Anabell's sorrowful eyes.

"Yeah..." She answered with a sigh, hanging her head.

Remus hugged her again. "I'm afraid I can't help you this time. I wish I could take back what I've done."

Moving back out of his embrace, Ana replied, "It was my fault Uncle Remus. I wanted to see...now I'm paying the price for my curiosity."

Sadly, Remus let his niece go and turned away. "Smile for me hun. Just once, look happy to be here." he begged walking through the doors and disappeared into the crowd of students in the Great Hall. Anabell sighed and turned to leave when a voice called out to her.

"Ana there you are! I've been looking for you!"

She turned back and saw Draco moving through the crowd towards her. Smiling, she quickly wiped her eyes with the edge of her sleeve.

"You ok? You look like you've been crying. What did Professor Lupin say to you?" Draco asked concerned for his new friend.

"I was telling him of a dream I had last night...well...I guess it was more of a nightmare than a dream. 'Cause he's my uncle and, well, he's always been able to make me feel better." Anabell explained, embarrassed at being caught crying.

Draco hugged her and said, "If there's ever a time you need to talk, no matter what time it is, you can come to me. I'll always be here for you."

Ana sighed contently and pulled away from Draco. "I'll hold you to that."

Draco grinned. "I hope yo do. Now let's get inside. The Headmaster's about to make his speech. And I'm starving!" Taking Anabell by the hand, he led her to the Slytherin table and sat her in the chair next to his and sat down himself.

Smiling to herself, Anabell knew that she would have fun at Hogwarts and was glad she had met Draco. She looked towards teh Gryffindor table and saw Harry looking back at her. They both smiled at each other and mouthed 'Good luck' to the other. As Dumbledore stood up and began his start of term announcements, Professor McGonagal handed out the class schedules.

Looking over their schedules, Anabell and Draco saw that they had all of their classes together. Ana also noticed that three of her classes were to be with Gryffindor and was excited to get the chance to spend time with Harry, especially in her Uncle's class; Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The bell rang signalling the end of breakfast and the beginning of the first passing period. Ana and Draco gathered their books and headed off towards the Charms classroom. As they walked and chatted about their families, ana realized just how cute Draco really was and smiled softly. 'I'm really gonna like it here.' Draco smiled at her and she nearly melted into a puddle of goo at his feet. 'Scratch that. I'm going to LOVE this.'

They entered the classroom, found seats ;in the back and tood out their quills and books from their bags. Professor flitwick entered the room and cleared his throat. The class quieted down and the lesson began. 


End file.
